


Silent Moments

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Introspection, Quiet, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Ginny never thought she would appreciate Silence.





	Silent Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'Silence' by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

Ginny’s favourite moments are the quiet ones, sitting close enough to Fleur to feel her warmth, maybe draw some pattern on her skin or braid her hair, watching a sunset or enjoying the smell of rain. They are never long and few in between, and Ginny can’t imagine a whole life of them, but from time to time she needs them. 

Growing up the way she did, many brothers without respect for her privacy or an understanding of the word _quiet_, friends who are loud and her own tendency towards action instead of silent contemplation, she didn’t have many quiet moments. Fleur isn’t exactly silent either, isn’t annoyed by the noise and doesn’t glare at Ginny when she is too loud or protests going out, but she is a calming influence. 

With Fleur with her, Ginny can sit in silence for longer than she thought possible without growing bored, can settle down and let go, can enjoy the silence. It’s not something she ever thought she wanted, moments of quietly drinking tea or laying in bed together, but by now she has come to appreciate them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187863036868/silent-moments)


End file.
